Electrical signal amplifier circuits with photodiodes can be used for a number of application such as in digital versatile disc (DVD) players, and in compact disc (CD) players, and for many other applications that require a wide dynamic range of gains while maintaining circuit bandwidth. This has been attempted by, among other approaches, placing a multiplier ahead of a conventional transimpedance amplifier.